


Among Generals

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Slave Dean, Slavery, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a pleasure-slave and makes a mistake while his master entertains guests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among Generals

**Author's Note:**

> Little Warning. Due to the theme Dean's situation can be read as dub-con but the master/slave relationship is established already and there's nothing bad happing other than the public humilation. 
> 
> Please ignore the historical inaccuarcy.

Dean knows exactly when it happens. His eyes widen in shock when he feels the toy slipping out. The moment could not be worse. He had been fetching a glass of water for his master who is sitting with a group of friends in the dining hall. If he had been still further away, Dean could've adjusted his grip, set the carafe down and put the phallus back without anyone noticing. 

Unfortunately his master is observant and had noticed his little gasp. 

"What's the matter, slave?" his master wants to know. 

Dean knows there's no point in lying. As a General for the Roman Empire Master Sam detests it. Besides he'll be punished far worse if he dares to lie and therefore embarrass Master Sam in front of his guest which rank from other Generals some well known in this house-hold to Michael Angelus himself, heir to the Holy Emperor. 

"I'm regretful to inform you that I've not been able to follow your instructions as you laid them out to me this morning, Domine," Dean says honestly. 

It's the best course, no matter what may follow now. The atmosphere is relaxed and General Sam among friends. Even if one of them insists on punishing him personally, as former Gladiator Dean is able to endure the most impossible pain. He just wishes not to cause sully his masters honor. 

For a moment General Sam looks at him in confusion then he realizes what happened after a quick study of Dean's red face. 

To Dean's utter relief, he laughs. 

"Oh, that's all? I guess you did a bit of running today since you had to take over Jess duties for this evening," Sam tells him. "But don't worry, slave. This is easily corrected."

With a short motion of his hand, he gestures Dean to come closer. Since Dean has to walk past men ranking far above him, he hesitates. 

"Have no fear, Dean. Come here," Sam says, his arm opened wide as invitation. "We'll fix this in no time." 

Realizations dawns when Sam gestures for Dean to bend over his lap. There's certainly enough space upon the divan but it will mean Dean's ass is going to exposed to ... all these people. Dean doesn't look at them, barely avoids Vice General Castiel's curious gaze following him. It's an archivement that Dean barely shakes when he crouches over Sam's lap. 

Grateful for the proximity to his master, Dean bows his head to hide his shame. 

"Lift your hips for me, Dean," Sam orders after brushing his hand over Dean's hair. Only a small assurance. "I must remove your pants."

Dean's breath hitches in light panic but he complies. His face his flaming red when Sam pulls the soft material past his butt right down to his knees. True to Dean's words Sam finds the toy gone but slightly parts the cheeks for closer inspection with his fingers. It has fallen into the many creases of the denim. Sam picks the toy up, smiling at his gathered friends when he does. 

"As you can see my slave is honest in his words. You must forgive him this small slight," he tells them. "He's not usual responsible for tasks like offering guest food. I had forgotten my previous orders when I wished for him to help out in the kitchen."

"Oh, I certainly don't mind," Gabriel says with a grin who is a senator well known for his sexual exploits. 

Michael speaks up after that, "Please continue," he says in his usual deep and even voice, nothing hinting at anger. "I think the show of putting the phallus back into the tight little channel I see from here is reparation enough for the disturbance your slave has caused." 

Sam breathes in relief. As heir to the Emperor Michael is his only superior he cares about. As leader of the armies Sam cannot ignore his orders. Thankfully he saw this as amusing distraction. Dean belonging to the group of people he preferred in bed himself certainly helped. 

"We have no oil here," Sam reminds the small gathering. "Since the phallus isn't exactly small and I have no wish to harm my slave when he has done nothing but following my orders, I shall prepare him first." 

"Go ahead," Castiel indicates for Sam to begin. He was the only one who hadn't spoken yet. 

Caressing the naked butt Sam whispered so only Dean could hear him, "You can struggle and moan as you please but if you sully my ropes in any way you will be on your way back into Alastair's pits tomorrow morning."

Inhaling sharply Dean spread his legs a bit as sign he understood. Sam's hands finds his ass with ease after that. It's a practiced move, even the way he starts kneading Dean's cheeks first. It still doesn't fail to arouse Dean despite the fact how often Sam has done this in the year since he purchased him. What's new is the commentary in background. Dean's never been a pleasure slave before he can into Sam's services. It was just the only way to get him out of the hellhole Alistair called school. 

Dean can't even listen to what Senator Gabriel is saying, Sam just parted his cheeks with his fingers and cool air hits the hottest part of his body, kept warm by the pants and the phallus he has been wearing all day. A reminder for Dean who he belonged to when Master Sam's were visiting. 

"Nice," Gabriel's gleeful voice reaches his ears, "See how the hole is twitching, Cassie? I bet it misses the object it has been carrying all day." 

A whine escapes Dean. He can't help himself by sentences like that and buries his face in the cushions. Perhaps he'll manage to keep quiet until it's over. Unlikely since Sam now pushes one fingertip past the wrinkled skin of Dean's rim. It's loose from the wooden phallus and drenched with sweat. Oil drips out him, left over from earlier when Dean had adjusted it again to make working more comfortable. The fluid runs down his thighs and glistens in the evening light. 

Dean chokes at the knowledge of everyone watching how pliable and receptive he was to the seeking digit. 

Sam delves deeper, twirling his finger against the smooth wet heat of Dean's insides. 

"Oh, I...," Dean moans as the second finger slips in with only a bit of resistance, pushed right in besides the first, both of them crooked and finding the prostate immediately through daily practice. 

"As you can see my slave likes it having me inside him," Sam announces to his friends, his voice far away in the haze of Dean's pleasure. "Am I right? Do you like it, slave? Having me, any part of me, inside you?"

"Y-yes, Domine," Dean agrees. His body shakes, overwhelmed with sensation of so many eyes witnessing him coming apart and yet needing so much more as Sam pressed his fingers against his prostate a second time. From somewhere Dean hears an intake of breath as he shoves back hard against the three fingers. 

Sam now uses his free hand to grip Dean's hair to yank, pulling his slave's head back as he thrusts the three fingers more roughly than he had before. Dean keens, his spine snapping into a curve as he arches into the penetration, his surroundings forgotten. His body clenches around Sam's fingers, shameless and just like when they're in the domine's bedroom and Dean tended to his master's needs. 

A helpless whimper tells Sam how close Dean is to coming ... and how little he can do against it. 

"It's best we end this little show," he whispered to Dean. He's not a monster. As much as he'd love to tease with his slave's ass a bit more, if he gives Dean orders he'll lose his trust sooner or later. 

Picking up the wooden phallus, Sam hooks his slave's ass a bit higher and uses his long fingers to spread the cheeks apart. Dean's panting but not dangerously so which causes Sam to press the round tip against the flushed pink hole. It's winking at him, clenching and unclenching since the fingers left the wet fold. Dean might not notice since his gaze is unfocused and staring in the distance but his body waits for the next intrusion. Usually it's Sam's cock but as a General he can't do that here in front of hos friends. There 're senators known for such behavior. Known for festivals in their house where they fuck every slave that walks past, let other's fuck every slave unlucky enough to be on duty ... but Sam can't do that to Dean. 

With a bit reluctance Sam presses against the end of the phallus with his fingertips. The object sinks into the warm channel. Slowly. Oh so very slowly and Dean gasps with every inch, clutching at Sam's robes while everyone watches the toy disappear. Dean's channel greedily takes it all without problems. Yet it takes a while until only the end is left visible. The phallus is long and Sam is pleased to discover that the phallus bears his emblem at the end, engraved into the wood. 

For once Sam doesn't mind putting on display what belongs to him. That goes for Dean's body and his stuffed little hole. 

Looking at his slave with fondness, Sam pushes Dean from his lap and helps him get up. 

"We're done. Wasn't that difficult, see?" He sends his slave a smile. Dean only nods, his legs are shaking when he bends over to pull up his pants. The silk does only little to hide the hard leaking cock. 

"Thank you, domine," Dean manages to rasp. "Your orders?"

"You're relieved of your duty for tonight," Sam says. He's aware Dean isn't fit for serving drinks anymore and he wishes to spare his slave the torture of submitting to Gabriel's comments for the rest of the evening. "Wait in my chambers and make yourself comfortable until I join you." 

"Yes, domine," the answer comes. It's only a whisper before Dean leaves the hall, steps awkward and face flushed bright red. 

Dean's embarrassment doesn't stop Gabriel from following the slave with his eyes until he has disappeared between the pillars, a leery grin on his lips. 

"An excellent performance," he praises. "Do you rent him out? I would pay a lot of gold to own that ass for a night." 

Sam's face darkens. Gabriel probably doesn't mean it but you can never be sure. If he had been able, Sam would've avoided the display altogether but pleasure-slaves are more easily forgiven than incompetent servants. 

Thankfully Michael speaks up and spares Sam the difficulty to deny a senator his request. 

"Such a request is unwise, Gabriel. I doubt the slave would let you anywhere close to his rear unless Sam orders it," the heir to the Roman Empire says, sharing his observations. "If you had paid attention to his naked torso, not just to his ass you would've noticed the scars. My guess is he was a soldier or a gladiator before he came into Sam's services." 

Michael shoots his general a short look who only nods. 

"As far as I know Dean was a capable and respected soldier before he was kidnapped by Alistair who forced him to become a slave. Alistair offers entertainment of all sorts for people in power and seldom his staff is there out of their own free will," Sam growls while summarizing Dean's life story. 

He doesn't know exactly what causes Dean's fall from grace. Perhaps Alistair simply kidnapped him but since he will never be able to prove it, Dean must stay a pleasure-slave for at least two years until Sam can make him a free man. 

Castiel, who has been silent for the past half hour, finally joins in. "I do not completely understand. What does Alistair gain from unwilling pleasure slaves? It's well-known not all slaves are fit hard labour on the field ... while other's would rather die than join their master in bed." 

Sam's eyes are hard and dark when he speaks up, all mercy has left his face. His friends recognize the general who has won countless battles on the field. Even Gabriel shivers a little at the sight and swears to himself not to make a pass at Dean. 

"Alistair cares little about his subjects. He beats and rapes them as he likes," Sam recounts and thinks of Dean's broken eyes when he first met him. "All Alistair want is the citizenships he can resell through his lofty business."

Now Michael looks interested, far more than before when Sam had Dean naked on his lap. "Tell me more. I've heard of Alistair but I wasn't aware of the crimes you're accusing him off. Perhaps we can..."

The conversations takes a turn from there, Dean mostly forgotten from the minds of his guests. Sam is glad he could turn the subject elsewhere and leans back to settle himself on his divan, content to delay his pleasure until he and his friends retire for the night. Dean will be waiting between his sheets no matter how long it takes for Sam to join him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for historical inaccuarcy.


End file.
